Cow and Cat
by Melanocortin1
Summary: Chloe's really into yoga and Beca might be too.


**So I did a thing... Let me know what you think of said thing. **

* * *

><p>"This is cow and this one is cat."<p>

"Mmm I think I like cow." Beca muttered from behind Chloe.

The red head came back from her yoga session that day, which Beca had refused to go to from the beginning no matter how much the red head threw her the puppy eyes, and tried to get her girlfriend to at least appreciate yoga. Chloe thought maybe it was because the brunette thought it would be too hard. So when she came back from yet another session she was intent on teaching Beca some of the basic positions to try and persuade her girlfriend into going. The brunette sighed as the red head dragged her to sit on their ridiculously large couch with their ridiculously large ottoman and watch. She was about to tell her that no matter what she did she wouldn't go, but quickly shut up as soon as Chloe turned away from her, raised her arms up and slowly exhaled while folding her whole torso over her knees.

Beca was _definitely_ paying attention then.

She also never fully appreciated how great her girlfriend looked in those tight yoga pants until now. She would definitely have to get her to wear them more often.

"This one is downward dog." Chloe said while trying to push her butt up into the air as high as possible to do the position correctly.

"You don't say? This one wins so far." Beca muttered to herself again.

Chloe did a few more positions, telling the brunette the name of each one while Beca just moved her head from side to side in order to get the best view.

"Revolved chair." The red head said as she twisted into some position Beca knew had to be uncomfortable. But she wasn't complaining about this one, nope, not one bit.

And again Chloe went into more positions, things like triangle something, warrior, and what not. Beca didn't really say much, not that Chloe really expected her to. The brunette was pretty content to sit back and appreciate the show she was getting. Beca's jaw even dropped a bit when the red head stood on one foot with the other strait in the air while leaning forward in some sort of sideways split.

"Okay, now this one can be a bit more complicated but I really love how it stretches everything out." The red head turned to look at her girlfriend with a bright smile on her face.

She laid flat on her back and lifted her legs straight up in the air and left them there for a few moments before letting them slowly fall over her head so her knees were right in front of her face. Beca's eyebrows shot up and she rubbed her hands on her jeans as she stared at the red heads ass yet again. After a few more moments Chloe curled in further and grabbed the back of her knees and pulled them to either side of her face, allowing her tank top to fall and expose her lower back.

Beca gulped and shifted on the couch as she watched her girlfriend move with ease. She shouldn't be getting so turned on by this, should she?

Chloe unraveled and laid flat on the ground for a few seconds then moved into child's pose without a word. She got up after a couple of minutes and beamed at her girlfriend who looked to be lost in her own thoughts.

"So what did you think?"

Beca stuttered, completely caught off guard as she was pulled out of her stupor. "Uh yeah! That, that was great babe. Gooo yoga!" Her eyes darted around not looking Chloe in the eyes as she failed miserably at being enthusiastic. Her mind was clearly on other things and she knew she would be caught if she dared to look at the red head.

Chloe cocked an eyebrow amusedly at Beca, knowing the brunette she knew very well what was going on inside her head. "I know you were staring at my ass the whole time. I could literally feel it burning from you staring so hard."

Beca looked up at the red head in surprise. "What? Uh no. Maybe that was just the stretch you were getting from all the poses."

"Don't deny it Mitchell, I even heard you mumbling to yourself."

This caused Beca's eyebrow to rise in response to the red head. "I, I have no idea what you're talking about." Her cheeks were flushed and Chloe couldn't help but smirk. She wasn't sure what her girlfriend was so embarrassed about. Next to herself, Beca was probably one of the biggest sex freaks she knew, she just kept a bit quieter about it than the red head. She walked over to the brunette and put her hand under her chin and tilted her head.

Beca looked a little ashamed which Chloe found totally adorable. She smirked and leaned down to kiss her tugging at Beca's bottom lip as she slowed down the kiss.

"You know, I like it when you watch me. Why do you think I've been insisting you go to the class?" Chloe mumbled against the brunette's lips, earning her a gasp.

Chloe stood up with a sultry grin and Beca nearly fell off the couch at the missing contact. She fluttered her eyes opened to see Chloe's ass swaying exaggeratedly as she walked towards the kitchen clearly satisfied with herself.

The brunette smirked and quickly got up from the couch and followed her. The red head was looking in the fridge, pretending she didn't see her girlfriend come in. Beca walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Hey Chlo?" She whispered softly into her ear.

"Hmm?" The red head replied as she shut the door to the fridge and leaned back into the brunette's touch.

"Are those yoga poses good for… anything else?" The brunette whispered yet again and Chloe could feel her smirking against her skin. She felt the hands around her waist slowly move down her thighs and fingers raking their way back up. The red head shuddered at the sensation of the brunette's blunt fingertips through the fabric. Beca grinned and did it again eliciting the same reaction.

When the red head didn't reply Beca whispered in her ear again. "Because you know it would be a shame for all those classes to go to waste." She gripped the Chloe's waist and spun her around and backed her against the fridge. Magnets went askew, some dropping to the floor along with the coupons from this week's paper but the brunette couldn't find a reason to care at the moment.

The pair locked eyes and Chloe could see how dilated the brunette's eyes had become before Beca crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Chloe moaned into the brunette's mouth, her assertiveness being a total turn on. Beca linked both of their hands together as she licked her way into Chloe's mouth. She relished at the feeling of Chloe's tongue sliding against her own.

Chloe unclasped their hands and brought her hands to run through the brunette's hair, making Beca moan as she scraped against her scalp. Beca, firmly gripping the red heads waist pulled away from the kiss breathing heavy and smirked.

"Maybe we should see how well that yoga is helping, hmm?"

Chloe breathed out a laugh as Beca tugged her hand to lead her out of the kitchen, only to crash their lips together before they made it out of the doorway. "You're irresistible, you know that?" Beca mumbled as they fumbled their way to the living room with their lips fused and bumping into walls, knocking over a stack of random DVD's that Jesse left.

Beca broke the kiss and tugged the red heads tank top off revealing her insanely bright sports bra. She smirked at the color and quickly tugged that off too.

All she's been able to think about since Chloe dragged her to the couch was fucking her girlfriend senseless in some of those yoga poses. With that thought still coursing through her mind, she slammed the red head against another wall and kissed her way down to the hollow in Chloe's neck sucking and licking as she went. Her hands trailed up from her hips, ghosting over her ribs eliciting a surprised gasp as she hit the red heads most ticklish spot before stopping and cupping both breasts. Beca made her way back up to the red heads lips and Chloe moaned into her mouth as the brunette massaged her tongue and breasts simultaneously. Occasionally letting out small whimpers with each flick to her hardening nubs. Chloe fisted the back of the brunette's shirt in all her pleasure, trying to find enough sense to find the hem and rip the damn thing off.

The brunette again made her way down the red heads neck, spending enough time at her rapidly beating pulse point to ensure there would be a mark later. Beca always knew her girlfriend was a talker in bed, but Chloe was making some awfully sinful sounds that made her toes curl. God she couldn't wait to hear more of them.

Deciding she was satisfied with her mark, Beca let the soft skin go with a pop and continued her journey downward, scraping her teeth over her collarbone as Chloe threaded her fingers through her silky brown hair. Her hands moved back down to palm the red heads hips through her yoga pants. Beca's lips almost reached her sun kissed breasts, a sign of the red heads fondness to nude sunbathing, when Chloe pulled her back up into a hungry kiss.

"Shirt off. I want to feel you." The red head rasped with conviction, her pupils were dilated so much that there was only a hint of blue left and God, with the look Chloe was giving her Beca couldn't get her shirt and bra off fast enough. The brunette almost tore her shirt in the process and didn't even notice her bra draping over the TV after she flung it behind her.

They met again in an ardent kiss, moaning at the feel of their warm skin together. Their tongues moved in tandem with each other, slowly stroking out each little moan and whimper from the back of their throats. Chloe tried to gain some control and ran her fingers down the brunette's taut stomach, causing Beca's hips to buck and her grip on her hips to tighten. She panted into the red heads mouth and let out a whimper when Chloe's hands wandered toward her backside and pulled her closer while giving it a playful squeeze.

Beca broke the kiss panting and stared into the red heads eyes. Chloe bit her bottom lip and that's all Beca needed to start her journey down the red heads body once again, kissing her way down and feasting on every delicious inch of exposed skin in her path. She kissed her way down to the red heads breasts and Chloe could feel the brunette's teasing tongue sneak out and circle around her stiffened nipple. The chill from the wetness made her gasp before she felt the warmth of her mouth encompass her breast.

"Mmm fuck." She moaned in a slow drawl at the overwhelming sensation. "That… oh God that feels good." She breathed out and Beca moaned at the taste of her skin and the tone of her voice.

Chloe's body was already trembling as the brunette continued her onslaught of attacks, her tongue delivering quick flicks over the stiffened area. Deciding that the breast had enough attention, she gave one last flick and made her way over to fest on the red heads other luscious mound. Chloe hummed as pleasure coursed through her body, one hand running through chocolate locks and the other unknowingly creating crescent moon shape marks on her girlfriends shoulder. She could feel her panties soak through as her desire grew with each lick, simply because that's what Beca does to her. Beca Mitchell turns her into a blithering mess with her light touches and smoldering eyes in record time and Chloe is absolutely powerless against it.

Beca continued the same assault with occasional bites to her nipple's sensitive peak, eliciting surprised squeaks and gasps (that still made Beca's toes just absolutely curl) as the red head withered against the wall.

Beca's hands fiddled with the waistband of Chloe's yoga pants, those fucking yoga pants that have been driving her crazy for the past hour. The brunette growled in her throat and swiftly tugged them down her hips, taking the red heads panties down with them. She kissed her way down the red heads thighs as she moved down to help Chloe out of the pants, effectively making her girlfriend squirm with anticipation when she neared her most sensitive spot.

Beca popped back up and kissed the red head hard while taking the time to run her hands all over her naked body. She slid her right hand down the red heads side and to the back of her thigh, pulling it up towards her waist. Chloe tried wrapping it around her waist but Beca shook her head.

"Wait."

She slowly lifted Chloe's leg higher until it reached her shoulder and then draped it over. Chloe's mouth hung open in surprise at the stretch and Beca looked her in her eyes with concern laced in her own.

"Is this okay?"

Chloe could feel her wet dripping center rubbing against Beca's taut stomach and the seam of her jeans scratching against her thigh. How she ended up being naked first most of the time was still a mystery to her. But at that moment she could merely nod her head, because yes, it was more than okay.

Beca slowly ran a finger through the red heads soaking folds, circling around her engorged clit slow enough to drive Chloe absolutely insane. Beca moaned lightly at how wet her girlfriend was. "I love how wet you get for me." She purred, her words dripping with desire. The red head bit her lip hard to keep from moaning out but it was no use. Beca was playing her body like a well-tuned instrument.

She pulled her finger away despite the read heads protests. "Bec…" she groaned pleadingly. Beca looked at her with innocent eyes and she slowly slid her finger into her mouth, sucking all the juices off and moaning at the sweet taste of her girlfriend.

Chloe groaned in appreciation, not noticing that Beca returned her hand to her dripping slit until she felt two fingers quickly thrust into her. She gasped in surprise as Beca began a steady pace. This open angle was a whole new feel for the red head and she threw her head back into the wall at the pleasure that began to flow through her body.

Beca curled her fingers with every outward stroke, eliciting even more toe curling noises from the read head. The brunette couldn't break her gaze from the red head, taking in every expression that flitted across her face. They were both panting heavily and Beca slid another finger into her warmth and continued to massage her walls. The red head twitched and her breathing became more labored as she reached the precipice of her impending orgasm. She thrust her hips harder into Beca's hand longing for more contact. She needed to feel _more_. She was so locked onto reaching that long desired feeling that she didn't even hear the brunette talking to her.

"Chloe." Beca whispered. When the red head didn't acknowledge her she turned her head and lightly bit her raised calf. Chloe's eyes shot open in surprise to see a longing expression on the brunette's face. When Beca saw her black orbs she smiled calm and lovingly. She could be fucking the red head absolutely senseless and she would still be making love to her every time.

"There you are. God you're so beautiful." She turned her head once again and kissed the spot she bit. She locked their gaze and gripped the top of Chloe's thigh, still thrusting in and out of the red heads dripping heat at a fast pace.

"Come for me." Beca said in a soft commanding tone.

Chloe released a deep groan of lust and gyrated her hips fast into Beca's hand. She was beginning to lose focus and almost fell forward as she felt the brunette unsteadily rub her swollen clit, beckoning her climax further. She gripped the brunette's shoulders as if her life depended on it as she neared the very brink of her climax.

Chloe crashed over the edge and her unforgiving profound cry of pleasure reverberated off of the walls. Her hands still desperately clung to Beca's shoulders if only to keep her upright as her leg faltered due to the sheer might of her climax coursing through her body.

Beca continued to slowly thrust in and out of her girlfriend to help her ride out the waves of pleasure. Chloe continued to shudder for another minute with every spark against her clit. As the waves subsided, Beca slowly pulled out of her lover and lowered her leg to the ground. She pressed the red heads body further into the wall and smiled against her skin as she kissed up her neck.

Reaching Chloe's lips she gave her a kiss and Chloe moaned in satisfaction, the tingling feeling of her orgasm still coursing through her body.

"Well, yoga sure has made you more flexible." Beca said with a smirk. Chloe giggled and trailed her hands down the brunette's back, reaching the hem of her pants and frowning.

A half naked Beca would simply not do.

Grabbing the brunette's hips she pushed her back towards their ridiculously large couch as she expertly unbuttoned and zipped down her pants. She gently pushed Beca down once they reached the couch and pulled off her pants and black panties all in one go, not giving a damn that they knocked over picture frames when she threw them in haste. She climbed on to the brunette and straddled her hips, beginning a slow grind that drove the brunette crazy. She thrust her hips up to meet the red heads, but Chloe just shook her head and pushed Beca further into the couch. The brunette wanted to protest but she was finding it very difficult at the moment.

She captured Beca's lips in a passionate kiss, grinding harder into her lap as she weaved her lithe fingers through the chocolate locks. Beca moaned into her girlfriend's mouth and could feel her wetness coating her skin. Chloe broke their tantalizing kiss and inched her way down the brunette's neck. She was sure that Beca left a mark earlier, so she was more than determined to return the favor. Chloe licked, sucked, and bit the tender flesh, pulling out all sorts of delectable noises from the brunette.

When deeming her work satisfactory, Chloe continued her journey down Beca's body towards her full milky breasts. She pulled a taut nipple into her mouth, rolling and sucking the hardened nub and Beca could feel her center throbbing for more. She tried canting her hips into the red head once again but only caused Chloe to let go of her nipple and shake her head.

"Nuh uh, it's my turn. You just stay still." She grinned mischievously and raked her fingers down the expanse of Beca's stomach.

All the brunette could do was shudder and let out a soft whimper.

The red head knelt down on the floor and hooked her hands behind her girlfriend's knees and yanked her forward. She could already smell the sweet scent of her arousal and couldn't wait to have a taste. Pulling her legs wide apart, Chloe nipped her way up Beca's thighs and kissed all around her center. Beca groaned in anticipation. She had been trying to keep quiet about her flooding desire, but she was way past turned on right now.

Chloe continued her teasing and Beca let out a huff. "Chlo come- oh fuck!" She yelled out when she felt lips envelop her clit and suck hard. Chloe smirked against her soaking center when the brunette reached down with her left hand and threaded her fingers through her curly hair, urging the red head closer.

The red head took a few long licks up her slit, eagerly lapping up all of her juices. She felt the grip tighten in her hair and looked up in time to see Beca squeeze her eyes shut and slam her head back into the couch. She moaned and fluttered her eyes shut and darted her tongue in and out of the brunette's entrance.

"Shit, Chlo." Beca breathed out, gripping the couch cushion with her other hand. Chloe sped up her pace a bit and Beca could feel the familiar pull in her stomach. She groaned when the pull subsided and she felt Chloe's tongue pull out, but two long dexterous fingers soon replaced the muscle and continued thrusting into the brunette's wet heat.

The red heads pace increased rapidly and her fingers pounded relentlessly into Beca. The brunette was gripping the couch so hard her knuckles were white and she was already thrusting her hips in time with the red head. The pull in her stomach was so much stronger and she could feel herself being dragged over the edge any second now. But something was stopping her and keeping her in this torture of teetering right on the brink of ecstasy.

Beca let out a strangled moan in both her frustration and the immense amount of pleasure she was feeling. Chloe seemed to understand that the brunette needed more and latched her mouth onto her wet hardened nub. She flicked and sucked the nub as Beca writhed under ministrations. "Fuck!" the brunette shouted when Chloe curled her fingers _there_.

She slowed her strokes down to delay her orgasm for pure torture. Still running her tongue over Beca's swollen clit, the brunette tried her hardest to calm her breathing down. But the way Chloe was still massaging her walls made her toes curl and emitted a deep moan from the back of her throat.

The red head smirked at the beautiful sound and quickly slammed her fingers inside the brunette. A couple more flicks of the tongue and curl of the fingers and Beca lost all control. Her walls clamped down so hard the red head could no longer move her fingers. She continued sucking on her clit and wiggling her fingers inside as the brunette shook from the sheer force of her orgasm. The aftershocks continued and Chloe never once stopped until Beca practically pushed her away.

"Jesus Christ, woman! You're going to break me." The brunette panted while smiling softly as her chest heaved up and down in desperation to catch her breath. She slumped back into the couch and Chloe smirked, making her way back up the brunette, leaving kisses along her stomach and chest before placing a sound kiss on her lips.

"I love you." Beca mumbled into her lips.

"Mmm I love you too." the red head smiled into the next kiss and the two continued on for a few moments.

"You know what I also love?" the brunette said after pulling back from the kiss.

"What's that?" Chloe said curiously and smiled.

"Watching you do yoga."

With that Beca sat up and attached their lips while ushering Chloe towards their ridiculously large ottoman. The red head met the edge and almost went to sit down but was stopped by a sharp tug on her hips.

"Turn around." Beca softly demanded. Chloe did as she was told and soon felt two soft hands running down her back. They ran back up again and lightly began to push her forward until she put out her hands to lean on the short ottoman. Her ass was pointed upward and again Beca's hands began trailing down her back and to her backside, giving it a very firm squeeze. Chloe could already feel the need growing in her again with the anticipation of whatever Beca had planned.

"What's this pose called again?"

"Huh, what?" Chloe was broke out of her daze, confused as to what Beca was talking about.

"This pose, you did it earlier. What is it called?" She began running her fingers lightly through the red heads folds and Chloe wasn't entirely sure how she was expected to answer her when she was being entirely distracting. She had to think a moment on what the brunette meant before answering.

"Ohhh." She moaned from the sensation of Beca's fingers then cleared her throat. "D-downward dog." She stuttered out, almost losing her senses as Beca stopped at her clit and made slow circles around it.

"I think it might be my favorite. I'm going to fuck you so hard in this pose that you're going to think of me anytime you go into this one in class. Is that okay?"

Chloe was surprised to hear that come out of the brunette's mouth, but if anything it turned her on more and she felt herself get even more wet.

"Ye-yes." She gasped out, already having an incredibly hard time concentrating on anything when Beca's fingers were already doing tantalizing things to her core.

"Good." Was all the brunette said before pushing two fingers into her slick entrance, causing the red head to let out a low moan at the sensation of the brunette's fingers filling her.

Beca pumped her fingers into the red heads dripping entrance as she ran her other hand up and down her back, letting her nails lightly scratch the soft skin on the way down. Chloe arched her back into the touch and a pleading moan escaped from her lips. The brunette wasn't ready to give into the red heads pleas so out of frustration Chloe began rocking her hips against Beca's hand. The brunette smirked, letting her girlfriend work for her release while immensely enjoying the view she was getting.

Let's get things straight. Beca loves all parts of Chloe. She loves her hair, her boobs, her thighs, her fingers, her lips, and she even loves her knees. But right now her ass was doing unimaginable things to her and she wanted to take advantage of it. She let her hand meander south and rub the red heads cheek. Then without warning she gave it a hard playful smack, which caused Chloe to cry out in surprise followed by a long drawn out moan. Beca continued caressing and kneading the large muscle as she continued to tantalizingly swirl her fingers into the red head.

"I love you like this." She whispered to the red head, which Chloe only whimpered in return.

"I love how I can make you come undone. Do you like it when I fuck you?" She said, not sure where all this dirty talk was coming from.

"Fuck." Was all the red head could gasp out. Her breathing had long become labored and she yearned for some type of release.

"I asked if you liked me fucking you." Beca said again more forcefully and smacked her ass. Chloe yelped. "Yes. Yes, fuck!" She yelled as Beca slapped her ass again.

Chloe gasped and moaned as she unsteadily rocked her hips back and forth, riding the brunette's fingers in desperate search of release. Breaking her gaze from the red heads ass, Beca gripped her hand at the red heads hip and began thrusting faster. Chloe screamed and almost fell over as her arms gave out when Beca roughly pulled her hips back harder while her own hips aided in thrusting. Beca moaned as she looked down to see that the increase in power allowed her fingers to sink even deeper into her girlfriend.

The new sensation and sheer momentum of their rhythm caused a slew of expletives to pour out of the red heads mouth and she tried to grip onto the ottoman to keep her balance. Beca continued pounding into the red head as moans and words of encouragement echoed through the apartment.

Beca hoped the neighbors weren't home but she didn't care enough to stop now.

Chloe's moans kept getting louder and Beca knew she was going to fall apart any second. She smoothly slid a third finger into the red heads dripping entrance as her arousal had begun seeping down her hand. Chloe scrunched her eyes shut. Her arms were beginning to burn from holding her weight and the coiling in her stomach was beginning to be too much to bear.

"Fuck. I'm... fu-so... so close." Chloe breathed out, unable to form any coherent sentences.

Beca only had to curl her fingers once for Chloe to scream out her name in euphoria as waves and waves of pleasure rolled through her entire body. Beca continued to work her digits to massage the tight hot walls of her girlfriend's center as the red heads warm release rapidly flowed down her hand. Chloe's arms and legs shook as her orgasm took over her entire body.

After clearly being catapulted over the edge, Chloe slumped forward, her legs buckled in exhaustion and Beca holding her was thing only thing keeping her upright. Beca slowly brought her fingers to a halt and gently rolled the red head onto her back. Chloe's chest heaved up and down as she desperately tried to catch her breath. Beca climbed up the red heads body, lightly kissing and sucking at the available skin along the way. She made it to Chloe's lips and kissed her softly.

The red head hummed into her lips and slowly brought her arms around the brunette's waist to deepen the kiss. They kissed for a few more seconds before the brunette, whose clit was throbbing terribly from the spectacle she just witnessed, mumbled into the red heads lips.

"I want to try something else."

"Bec I…"

"Just one more." The brunette quietly interrupted.

Chloe finally opened her eyes and looked at Beca. She could see the need written all across her face. Sure, the desire was there too, but Beca _needed_ this, needed _her_ right now. She just didn't want to admit it.

She bit her lip and nodded her head. "Okay." She whispered, pulling Beca's head down for another kiss. "Okay." She repeated breathing into the brunette's mouth. Beca pulled back slightly to look at the red head and had to stop and gaze down into her love filled eyes. She smiled, her earlier aggressive demeanor softened and she resumed kissing the red head. Their kisses were slow and loving rather than their earlier ones that were rougher and filled with passion.

Beca kissed down Chloe's jaw and neck, making her way down as the red head ran her hands up and down her back. Both of them grew even wetter at the loving caresses and kisses from one another and their hearts thumped wildly as though it was the first time they were making love.

Beca sat back before reaching her breasts, appreciatively taking in Chloe's entire naked form before spreading her legs out, noticing that she was able to spread them even further since the red head started doing yoga.

Slowly she connected their centers together and they both gasped as their sensitive clits rubbed on one another. Beca placed both arms on either side of Chloe's head and their bodies began moving in tandem automatically. They gazed into each other's eyes and Beca moaned as she continued to thrust her hips forward.

She leaned down, letting herself rest on her right forearm and her hand griped the side of their ridiculously large ottoman and propelled her forward, aiding in the intensity of her thrusts. Beca trailed her hand down Chloe's side to her thigh and pulled it up over her hip, allowing their centers to grind even closer.

The sound of Chloe's moans increased in frequency and the tight grip on her shoulder blades made Beca even wetter and she could feel her arousal dripping down her thighs. Beca groaned and bit her lip as she shoved her face into the red heads neck.

She brought her other hand back up to hold the back of the red heads neck and began sucking at the soft skin. Their taut nipples were rubbing against each other, causing the brunette to groan out again as pleasure ran through her body. Chloe fluttered her eyes shut sucking in air as the sensation washed over her and she ran her hands up to grip the brunette's biceps.

Chloe canted her hips upward to meet Beca's driving thrusts. The brunette bit down on the flesh and moaned as her eyes rolled back into her head and Chloe moaned loudly at welcomed pain. The red head was thrusting as hard as Beca and they fell into an easy rhythm, both moaning loudly at the added pressure.

They continued to rock their bodies together, driving each other impossibly close to the edge of no return. Chloe's nails scraped down the expanse of the brunette's back which caused Beca to falter in her rhythm as she cried out with pleasure.

"Fuck, Chloe!"

Chloe's hands continued their journey and grabbed Beca's ass, pulling her hips even harder with every thrust. She was so close to release and she knew Beca was too. She could feel her ragged breath in her ear and her once quiet whimpers were turning into full-blown moans, which she tried muffling by biting the red heads neck.

At this rate, Chloe's neck was going to be completely bruised.

Beca was so close, she could feel it in the very pit of her stomach just waiting to burst out. She still had her hand white knuckled gripping at the edge of the ottoman and pulling herself forward. She heard Chloe grunt and knew she was just as close. She lifted her head enough to crash her lips together in a messy kiss. Their tongues clashed together uncoordinated and they moaned and breathed into each other's mouths as they rocked even faster against each other.

They cried out as they came to completion together. Chloe fingers were digging into the flesh of he brunette's ass as Beca grinded even harder against her.

"I-I, I'm co-oh my God! I'm coming Beca! I'm, fuck!" Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs her head thrown back in ecstasy as her orgasm ripped through her.

Beca couldn't help the guttural scream that erupted from the pit of her stomach as she came harder than she ever had before. Her body shook and shook until her limbs felt like jello and obscenities continued to flow out of her mouth like they were air.

They rode their orgasms out, their rocking getting slower and slower as the intense shocks through their bodies subsided. Beca collapsed down on Chloe and buried her head into her neck as their breathing eventually evened out.

The brunette placed loving kisses along the red heads neck and Chloe slowly moved her hands upward to pull her closer to her chest. When Beca had enough energy she lifted her head slightly and Chloe laughed softly at her adorableness and moved her own head so their lips could meet. They both hummed happily into the kiss, their bodies still buzzing all over.

After a couple minutes of kissing, Beca slowly eased herself off of Chloe and looked into her half lidded eyes with a dopey grin.

"Damn, maybe I should go to yoga."

* * *

><p>The next week, (after a couple more times of Chloe "convincing" Beca that yoga is awesome) Beca found herself at the back of the yoga class. She wasn't sure what she was doing but Chloe was in front of her so she could copy everything she did.<p>

She looked up from her downward dog position to make sure she was doing it correctly and nearly fell over when Chloe poked her ass out a bit more than needed and threw a knowing glance in her direction. Because yes, she was thinking about what Beca did to her in that pose and she knew damn good and well the brunette thought of it too. The red head just giggled at the floundering brunette and deepened her pose.

Needless to say, Beca began going to yoga every week after that.

So maybe now she appreciates yoga.


End file.
